


Blood

by Kono_Rohan_Da



Series: Rohan's Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood Loss, Car Accidents, Day 10, M/M, Whumptober 2020, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kono_Rohan_Da/pseuds/Kono_Rohan_Da
Summary: Kuroo, Sawamura, a late-night walk to dinner and a bad driverWhumptober 2020 | Day 10 | Blood Loss
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Rohan's Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948426
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this one....It's a really good prompt.....I just couldn't really feel like writing anything detailed or come up with any good ideas when writing this. 
> 
> Also, the title....don't ask. I just randomly chose a word

This was supposed to be a nice outing, something that Kuroo could of easily popped out the well-planned short speech he practiced in front of the mirror of: “Hey, Sa’amura- you know this is a date?” And then Sawamura would of blushed, trying to glare at Kuroo and he would of looked so cute while doing that- he still thanks the gods that out of all the colleges and universities that Sawamura could of gone to (thank the gods he even chose to go to college), he went to the one that Kuroo is at. 

But now, as he raises himself from the road that Kuroo just pushed him onto, hissing as he feels his palms sting, he doesn’t know what to think. His hands bleeding, probably have some little pieces of dirt and tar stuck in them. He freezes from where he’s now on his hands and knees. All he remembers happening was hearing a screech then being pushed to the ground. 

“Well, that wasn’t very ni-” his voice stops working. And so does his brain. And so does his heart.  _ We are the blood that flows smoothly and circulates oxygen _ \- that’s not helping him now. 

Sawamura lays on his back, one arm folded over his body and the other spread as if reaching out for something on the ground. His head, tilted to the side, drops blood from a gash across the temple, blood dribbling from the corner of red-stained lips. His left leg is bent strangely, pant leg torn, and there’s just so much  _ blood _ \- he lays in it like a sleeping, beatten, bruised prince after a lng harsh battle on the blood of his enemies, except Sawamura is too cruel to ever do that in a past life and this is his  _ own  _ blood. 

Kuroo stumbles to his feet, feeling to his knees again when he reaches Sawamura. There’s harsh skid marks on the road, the smell of burning rubber still lingering in the air. 

“Hey, Sawamura” Kuroo begs “Daichi, you always wanted me to call you that, right? Come on, open your eyes at least!” He cries. He moves his hand, feeling for a pulse, relieved and worried when he feels one. Weak, but it’s still a pulse. 

Keeping one hand on the side of Sawamura’s neck, fingers starting to wet with blood, he pulls his phone out. He doesn’t really register entering the numbers ingrained into his brain by the time he knew what a phone was. He doesn’t really remember what he told the operator- it must of been what street he’s on, a quick summary of what happened. It’s so dark out here, there’s so little cars. No one to stop and help them. For once, he doesn’t like the advantage have late classes give him in regards of having little to no traffic. 

“K-kuroo?” He hears a small voice choke out. Kuroo’s head snaps down and he fumbles with the phone, putting it on speaker before setting it down on the road. Sawamura’s eyes are open, warm brown orbs half-lidded. And, for some reason, once Kuroo looks down, ehe lets out a breathy small laugh and smiles. 

“How are you feeling? How many fingers am I holding up? Are you seeing things-”

“It’s cute when you worry” Daichi rasps. His eyes dart down to his outstretched arm and the fingers twitch. Daichi may be acting calm right now but Kuroo can tell that internally, it hurts. A lot. And he’s trying to hold it in for Kuroo’s sake. It wasn’t just confusion or something that made the other first year cut Kuroo off in the middle of his interrogation. 

“I called the ambulance” Kuroo says. “They’re gonna be here any minute now, Sawamura. You can at least wait to die in the hospital than here so it won’t be might fault.”

“Heh. Sucks for you- I’m not going to die” Daichi says. 

And he doesn’t. 


End file.
